Children of Godspell
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: You know the apostles who were from the movie "Godspell." What if their kids know about their parents after nearly 20 years since they last saw each other. Mixed up summary. I know. By the way, this isn't real.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. I decided to write another sequel to this. Just a reminder, this isn't real, the kids aren't real. It's just something I love to write out. This took place in the early 90's in New York City. This talks about the apostles kids, and their parents meeting each other again. I felt chills while writing the prologue of this because it looks interesting to me. So again, this ain't real. It's all made up. **

Children of Godspell

Michael- son of Merrell. 14 years old.

Crystal- daughter of Joanne and Jerry. 14 years old.

Kyle- son of Katie. 16 years old.

Will, Mckayla son and daughter of Lynne- 13 years old/ 8 years old.

Emma- daughter of Robin, 13 years old.

Jessie- daughter of Jeffrey, 10 years old.

Summer- daughter of Gilmer, 7 years old.

Once upon a time, a little family drives in a minivan on the bridge traveling to New York, a father driving, a mother sitting in the front passenger seat, and they're daughter in the back seat. She listens to music and reads a magazine full of juicy gossip.

"Ah, New York!" The father says happily, "taking a trip down memory lane…"

"It's been like what, 18 years already? Wow!" The mother sighed and turns back to see her daughter reading. "Honey? Crystal? We're here." The girl took off her headphones and puts down her book a bit annoyed and then looks at the city skyline.

She smiles happy to live in her favorite city in the world. Though she misses her home, and her friends in Illinois, but she felt so happy about to live her dream.

Crystal is a 14 year old who was born in Chicago. She lived there for a while until her parents finally decided to live in New York. They lived in New York when they were in their 20's and then met. They moved out of New York first thing after they met and got married. She got the comedienne and flamboyance from her parents. Her parents told her the story many times about how they met, but not really where.

A boy slides down the road in his roller blades with three pizza boxes he's holding. He heads to the apartment door down in the lower east side.

He skates until a crack in the road tripped him and the pizza boxes flew onto the ground and one pizza covered with anchovies and pepperoni went all over his helmet. A nametag also went into the cheese revealing that the delivery boy's name is Kyle.

"Who ordered anchovies?" He asked himself while two people at the hotdog stand looked at him and laughed. _Great_ he thought _I'm going to shower for life. _

He stood up and took off his helmet which was "pizzaed." He sighed and said to himself, "I should've gotten a job at a Chinese takeout."

Kyle is 16 years old and living with his mother in the lower east side. After school, he would work at a pizza parlor. With him and his roller skates which is his favorite hobby, they hired him to deliver pizzas around the streets nearby. He felt the job was fun at first, but it became harder, especially when he doesn't get paid much. His mother always tells him things will be alright.

"You're grounded."

"Dad. I did better this time."

A father and son were yelling at each other because the boy didn't do so well in school.

"If you hadn't been fooling around, you would've gotten straight A's. I want you to get accepted to Carnegie Mellon in the next few years."

"Dad. I ain't going to CMU. I ain't going to any college in the world. All I want is to have a job."

"Listen, Michael. When I was you're age. I wasn't that bright, but I try my hardest and did get good grades. You have to graduate and get your job. Which means raise those grades. In the meantime you're grounded until you raise them, so no TV, no Pac-man, no hangouts. And that's that."

The boy grumbled and opens his notebook to write math equations.

Michael is 14 years old and living with his father a few streets away from central park. He was smart until he starts slacking on his homework, and cutting class. He's not the brightest out of everyone else. He hates being in school to learn. He wants a job instead of going to college.

A girl is in her room playing with her recorder. She has a concert coming up, and her music teacher instructed her to play "hot cross buns." She has been practicing for hours and didn't stop. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." The door opens and her father appears in.

"Jessie? Is it ok if you can relax? You've been playing for a while."

"I know daddy, but I really want to keep on trying."

"Jess. I played the recorder when I was young. I played numerous songs. It takes practice. But sometimes, we need to relax. Besides, the concert is in a few weeks."

"Ok Daddy. I'll stop." She puts her recorder down and then walks out of the room.

Jessie is 10 years old. She lives with her father in Midtown east. Just like her dad, she plays a recorder. She also has a lot of energy and sometimes won't stop. She never rests until she gets it right. Also, like her father, she is so hyper that even her father tells her to calm down.

A little girl has been playing with her mom's makeup for hours attempting to be like her mother. After she was finished, she puts on her fake wings and a crown, and she takes out her fairy princess wand from her toy box in her room in the apartment.

She skips around and then looks in the mirror smiling at what she had done. She went to find her mother; she looks around and walks past the hallway, through the kitchen and even through the dining room until she found where her mom is.

She was asleep on the couch with bills everywhere. Her glass was askew and mumbles something incoherently, which gives the girl a plan.

She went to the bathroom to get lipstick and eyeliner and came back to the room. She drew a mustache on her face with eyeliner to make it funny, and then took lipstick and made hearts on her cheeks and a star on her forehead.

As soon as she finished her mother jerked awake, she sat up rubbing her temples, and she saw her daughter smiling, "hey baby," she mumbled and then sees the red lipstick over a smile. "Sweetie, you know you aren't supposed to play with mommy's makeup." All the girl did was just giggle at her mom's look.

"What's so funny?" Her mother asked. Then she stood up and went to the mirror nearby and then gasped. The girl laughed at her mother's reaction. Her mom shook her head smiling and then comes to pick her daughter up, "alright Summer, after we get the makeup off, let's go make lunch. I bet you love bologna? Don't you?" The girl nods as she went into the kitchen.

Summer is 7 years old. She lives with her mother in the upper east side. She loves to do things based on the stories her mother tells her. She wants to be like her mother because she is like a best friend. She would always have her mother by her side to cuddle, especially at night when she climbs into bed with her.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You're not going to see a movie with me and my friends," a boy argued to a little girl. She went into her brother's room in the apartment and shouted back, "I want to go. Mommy said so."

"She did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"DID NOT!"

"What's going on here?"

The two kids looked to see their mother standing in the doorway.

"Mom," he shouted, "Mckayla won't stop following me and do everything I do. I was about to go to the movies, but I can't because of her."

"Will," his mother began, "Mckayla just wants to have fun. Just give her a chance." Mckayla smiles at her mom, which made Will angry.

"I took her to see a few movies. This one is for just me and my friends. I want to go alone."

His mother sighed, "Listen, I have to leave in a minute. There is no one to babysit her. You're going to have to do it."

Her son got mad and then stomped out of the apartment and slammed the door. Mckayla follows him out.

"Will?"

"Don't talk to me. Ever."

Will is 13 years old. He loves to hang out with his friends, but is always annoyed by her little sister. Every day after school, he goes with his friends to a hangout at the end of the street. He lives in Harlem with his family.

Mckayla is 8 years old. She really wants to be like her older brother. She is also a bit of a show off. She is always confident and brave. Her mother thought she took the characteristics from her when she was young.

Down in the Greenwich Village a group of pre teenage girls ride on their skateboards across the street laughing.

"I can't believe we pulled it back there," a girl said laughing.

Another girl agreed. "That has got to be the greatest prank ever! Emma? Are you coming to smoke?"

"Yeah. I'll be right there." She ties her sneakers and catches up with the others.

Emma is 13 years old who lives only with her mom. She is a tomboy who hates wearing dresses and skirts. In secret, she smokes cigarettes with her friends without their parents knowing. She's not really a bully, but she isn't nice. She hangs out with her friends most of the time, and since then, her and the mother's relationship grew apart.

**I'll post more if you want me to keep going.**


	2. Chapter 2

The car drove through the streets all the way down to Washington heights. They looked to see a small apartment building in between a grocery store and a hibachi restaurant.

"Alright! Here we are!" Crystal's dad parallel parked the car nearby and then got out to the trunk to get the suitcases. "The moving truck will be here any minute."

"Dad? I thought we're living in Washington heights?" She looks to see a normal looking street.

"This is Washington heights!" Her father said with a comic voice impression. "I lived in this town all my childhood years! Those we're good times!"

After he said that, the sound of a gunshot fired and then the police sirens wailed in the distance.

"Um. Let's go inside and make ourselves at home. Shall we?" Then the family enters through the apartment door to the stairs.

"YOU DID WHAT?" The man who happens to be Kyle's boss yells at him. Kyle returned to the parlor still in a cheesy helmet and the boss took him to the kitchen to have a private moment so he wouldn't make a scene.

"Look! It was an accident. I swear!" Kyle tried to protest back.

"This is you're 17th time this month," his boss snarled. "That's right! I counted all of them." He gives him 4 more pizza boxes. "You're lucky I'm not firing ya. Deliver those 4 pineapple jalapenos to apartment 6c at the Upper East Side. Don't screw it up this time. If you do, you're finished."

As Kyle was about to turn to the door, but then asked his boss, "Since when do we have jalapenos?"

"GO!"

Scribble, write, scribble, write.

Michael was busy trying to finish his math problems.

5+4=?

He stared at the problem thinking about it for 5 minutes, until he skipped it to the next problem.

2+2=?

"What does 2+2=? Geez, my old man is right. I am stupid." He thought to himself.

Summer fixes the sandwich with Bologna, cheese, lettuce, tomato, and mustard. She puts carrot sticks on the side of the plate and then puts it on the table with a cup of apple juice.

Her mom returns to the kitchen, her face without makeup on, she notices two sandwiches on the table with carrot sticks. "Honey? Why two? Aren't you very hungry?"

"No mommy! I made you one!" Summer points to the one she just made. Her mom laughs and sighs, "Thanks honey!" She sits down with her and both together, they started their lunch.

"Emma? Where have you been?"

"Mom! I was just hanging out with my friends." Emma shouted at her mom. She just walked in the apartment, and her mom starts yelling.

"Without telling me? Without my permission? You had me worried!"

"Mom. I told you I was hanging out."

"I specifically told you after school, you come straight home. You understand?"

Emma didn't answer; she went into her bedroom and slammed the door.

Jessie walks out of the apartment into a little park at the corner of the street secretly taking the recorder with her. She sits underneath her favorite tree and puts her lips on it. A note came out and she begins to play hot cross buns.

Will walks all the way to the front of the movie theater to see that his friends were nowhere to be found. He realizes that his friends were already inside and they have money for tickets. He cursed that he made it too late because of his sister.

"I'm gonna tell mommy that you said bad words." He turned to Mckayla who stood behind him.

"I DON'T CARE!" Will lashes out at her, "I CAN CURSE ANY WAY I WANT BECAUSE THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU RUINED MY LIFE! EVERYTHING WAS JUST PERFECT UNTIL YOU SHOWED UP! BECAUSE OF YOU, NOW I WON'T BE ABLE TO HANG OUT ANYMORE! SO JUST STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!"

Mckayla, stunned at her brother's attitude, was about to cry. But then, they both hear a whooshing sound.


	3. Chapter 3

"What was that?" She asked.

Will turned to look around; he notices that the people on the streets, everyday people, were gone. He looked inside the theater lobby and no one else was there.

"Uh… Let's go home." He said coolly, now becoming worried. He took Mckayla by the hand and was about to walk, but then, suddenly there came a revelation, something about their mind, or heart wants to go.

Jessie continues to play "Hot cross buns" until suddenly, she plays the wrong note. To cover the embarrassment, she begins to play a different song that she heard. "E D C C. D C."

After playing the last note, she hears an odd sound blowing through her hair. She stood up to find out what it was, she saw no cars going by, and the people who pass by aren't there. She stayed under the tree scared because she thought there would be a Godzilla coming by. But then something came to her mind as if she were brainwashed, something that's leading the way.

Michael tried another math problem 2 x 3=? He brainstormed for a while, and tried harder and harder to think, until a whoosh went past him. He looked around and put his pencil down.

He stood up and then his mind wandered somewhere wanting to take him. He opened the window and climbed out.

After 6 flights of stairs due to an out-of-order elevator, Kyle finally made it to apartment 6c. That same sound came into the hallway. He looked around and thought a window may be opened. He shrugged, and rang the doorbell waiting for a response. But to no avail, he rang the bell again. It seems like no one was there.

The door at the end of the hallway opened and came out was a little girl. Summer looks around. "Where was that coming from?" She asked herself. Apparently she hears the sound too.

"That noise?" He asks.

"Yes. That noise." They look around until they both suddenly felt an urge to go someplace. Kyle put down the pizza boxes, and they both walked out of the apartment.

Emma sneaked out of the apartment with a skateboard and backpack, wanting to run away from her mother. She walks at the end of the block, and a sound went past the streets, she looked back to see no one there.

She turns her head around to see no cars, taxi cabs or any soul walking past. She was about to turn for home, but her heart is urging her to go on.

Crystal took a box into the room which will be her new bedroom. She sighed getting ready to try not to get used of her new home. She puts the box down and then went back to the moving truck to get another.

But then, a strange sound went into her ears and looked around to hear where it came from. Then she realized that every living thing is gone. Scared, she runs to find her parents, but then felt as if her mind plays tricks on her; it seems it want to take her to a place.

All kids walked to the east parts of New York. No other people or cars passing by. Some went a long way up the street to the bridge. At different points, one by one, they went over the bridge to Ward's island.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyle and Summer kept walking until they were underneath the hell gates bridge.

"I'm scared," Summer says feeling frightened.

Kyle softly replied, "I know."

They made it to the place where their minds wanted them to go.

Kyle felt his feet stop. "This is where I wanted to go?"

Michael showed up. "What am I doing here?" He asked himself. He asked the other 2, "You hear that sound too?"

They both nodded looking slightly confused. Jessie showed up and then stopped walking. She looks around and then to the other kids. "You guys too?" She asked, and they all nodded.

Will and Mckayla showed up. When they're feet stopped, they looked around.

"Let me guess," Michael asked the two, "you heard the noise too?"

"And everyone was gone." Will answered.

Mckayla begins to cry. "I'm scared Will. What if mommy was gone?"

"I'll take real good care of you."

"AFTER WHAT HAPPENED? AFTER YOU YELLED AT ME? WANTING ME TO STAY OUT OF YOUR LIFE?" Mckayla screamed and turned her back to him, tears rushing down her face.

"Mckayla? I'm sorry. I just lost my temper," Will apologizes, but Mckayla walked away to Summer and Kyle. Crystal and Emma showed up at the exact time. They looked at each other and to the others. "I guess you're here at the same reason."

"The noise. The disappearance. The whole shabang," Michael says sarcastically.

"This is getting weird. Everyone disappeared, and we ended up here… Are we like distant relatives or something?"

They all looked at each other and shook their heads.

"I wonder why I was brought here." Emma says also really confused, then shrugged. "At least I'm away from my old lady."

Will scoffed, "You're old lady? What's she do to you?"

Emma looked at Will and told him in an attitude. "She told me not to hang out anymore. I got out every single day. I tell her, she never listens." She mimics her mom, "Emma! I specifically told you to come straight home. You understand?" She throws her arms up in the air and crosses them.

"Join the club," Michael grumbled, "I just got grounded by my old man. Saying that I'm stupid."

"Why did he say that?" Crystal asked.

"Is this any of your business?" He asked back with a matter-of-fact tone. "I think not."

"Where are we?" Kyle asked to finish they're conversation. They all look around to see the fence. The chain-link fence. A building with a sun and stars painted. A Volkswagen also painted with stars and rainbows. A red door which was laid on the ground. And a makeshift seesaw also painted with rainbows. Leaves and puddles on the ground everywhere.

"This looks like…" Emma says and trails off.

"Odd looking building," Crystal finished.

Michael says laughing, "it looks like some circus came to town and left it." He stops when Summer suddenly says, "This place looks familiar…"

They all turn their heads at her. "My mommy told me stories about a place like this."

"And what kind of place is it?" Michael asked.

"She said it's a junkyard with a chain-link fence around it. And a building painted, a car painted…" Summer's eyes stared at the building.

"I'm gonna go see it!" Mckayla announced, and then begins to climb the fence. Will stopped her. "Oh no you don't. You ain't going in there!"

"I don't care! I want to!" Mckayla shouted.

Will pleaded, "But Mckayla, you don't know what's in there!"

"Well, something brought us here. Maybe it's something about this junkyard." Mckayla begins to climb.

"Actually," Emma says, "she may have a point. What if something about me coming here is about this junkyard?" She tossed her stake board over the fence, and begins to climb.

"I kinda agree with you mis- what's your name?" Michael asked.

"Emma."

Michael climbs also on the fence, "Nice to meet ya! I'm Michael!"

Crystal was about to turn and walk away. "There is no way I'm going to climb this fence." She took a step forward and then Kyle introduced himself, "I'm Kyle."

"Crystal." She looks at his eyes, beautiful blue eyes. She reluctantly climbs the fence saying to herself. "Alright, just a minute or two."

Kyle goes on after her. Jessie climbs also. Mckayla was already on the other side of the fence, and Will shouted, "Mckayla. I'm coming in there. I don't you to get hurt. Or I'm dead." He starts at the fence. "I won't." Mckayla replies back.

Summer was the only one left standing on the other side as the others climbed down into the yard.

"Hey! Aren't you coming?" Kyle asked.

"Mommy always tells me not to go meet strangers, or go into strange places," Summer says as she looks down.

"Hey! You said this place looks familiar. Right? You outta come here. And we ain't strangers," Will says, "We're just becoming acquaintances!"

"Well. Yeah. But-"

"What's the matter? Chicken?" Michael shouted and makes clucking noises. Emma shouts at him. "Cool it Michael! She's only… Hold old are you?" She turns back to her.

"Seven," the little girl says.

Emma resumes her shouting to Michael, "She's only seven."

"Yeah! But still…"

Summer screams trying to stand up for herself, "I am not a chicken. Stop it!" She climbs the fence and then comes down gently.

"This place looks janky," Emma says looking around, "looking like no one used this stuff for the past 40 years."

Will tells her, "Yeah. But look at the painting on the building looks like someone was here the past 30 years or something."

"I believe it was the hippie era," Crystal said logically, "Like the 1960's to the 1970's. It looks like hippies were here!"

"I thought 1970's was the disco era," Kyle states. And Crystal reassures him, "The disco era was in the late 70's. I believe this was used in the past 20 years."

"One question though… Why are we here," Jessie asked. They all look around and then turn to see red streamers blowing with the wind.


End file.
